houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampyre
Vampyre- defined as a supernatural creature that lives off the nourishment of blood. Vampyres or vampires are one of the supernatural creatures in the House of Night series. The Change from human to vampyre itself takes four years. As which the newborn vampyre is known as a "fledgling". The Change first takes place sometime after puberty is reached. The young adult having been marked by a tracker. Notices the sapphire outline of a "crescent moon appearing on their forehead". The appearence of the mark itself, is a symptom of a biological change that has begun with in the body. A fledgling will then begin to experience colds, chills, and coughs. Around the same time, the body secrets an invisible essence from the apocrine glands called "Alarm Pheromone". Which is only present at the beginning of the sequence of events of reactions. Left alone the fledgling will die. A gifted sect of vampyres known as Trackers, have the ability to scent these Alarm Pheromones. As soon as the fledgling is in the presense of a Tracker, the preservation Pheromone, that only a Tracker secretes, begins to act on the young fledgling's T-Cell receptors , slowing down the degeneration of the body's pulmonary capillary system. The external evidence of this physiological reaction is the crescent sapphire outline that appears on the forehead. However the Trackers preservation Pheromone creates only a temporary respite from the potentially fatal reaction that has already begun in the body, which is the reason why newly marked fledglings must make their way directly to a house of night. So that the Shield Pheromones, secreted by all adult vampyres, bathe the fledglings pulmonary and capillary systems. Which minimizes the unavoidable damage that takes place within the body as it attempts to assimilate the necessary changes that happen in order for the body to evolve to the physiology of a vampyre. To be continued.. One out of ten fledglings on average do not make the change.Some even die in their early third former year (Elliot). Those who do not make it, begin to show the signs quickly and easily. The first sign is a cough, and then several more coughs, each one worsening until at last they catch the attention of everyone else. At this point, it is noticably heard by everyone in a room and then the fledgling begins coughing up blood. Coughing, spitting and hacking as blood continues to pour out of every orifice: mouth, ears, nose, eyes, etc. Until the fledgling dies minutes later. Their body has rejected the change. When this happens, Neferet gives the dying fledgling a vial filled with a liquid comparable to milk in color, which helps lessen the pain. However,those who's bodies rejects the change, have the chance to go through a different change and awaken as Red fledgling and now began their "new" change into adult Red vampyres. It is later that these fledglings that have become Red fledgings are first shown in M''arked''( Elizabeth no last name and Elliot). The common trait that all fledglings possess that identifies them as "fledglings" is that their cresent shaped sapphire tattoo on their forehead is un-filled. Fledglings also display some traits that are found in typical vampire lore. Their appearance, as vampyres, become enhanced (all vampyres at the House of Night are much more attractive then humans). Their senses are very keen, they can smell blood as soon as it is in the air, their sense of sight is almost as good as a cat's at night. The rate of healing for a vampyre is much faster. Physical strength, reflexes, speed and stamina; suprasses the norm for humans. Vampyres, whether fledglings or adults, cannot go into sunlight, as it will cause them mental pain, headaches, etc. The sun will not burn them though, as it only makes me uncomfortable. That is why the classes, at the Houses of Night, are only active during the night. At a House of Night, fledglings are constantly active and invovled in physical activities (as a way to help their bodies become stronger and healthier during the change to an adult vampyree). At the House of Night, fledglings take courses that help them learn about the changes they will be going throught from human to vampyre as well as vampyre traditions and rituals. As most importantly their Goddess Nyx. As a sixth former, fledglings will have developed their taste for blood and it will finally become appealing to them. Whether they require blood, otherwise they will lose health of body and mind is not known. Though it may be for Red Vampyres.